


Different

by Undertale_Trash_Is_The_Best_Trash



Category: overwatch
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i have dishonored my family, my first porn yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Trash_Is_The_Best_Trash/pseuds/Undertale_Trash_Is_The_Best_Trash
Summary: Gabriel Reyes hasn't felt alive in several years, but a certain scientist can fix that.Written as a Christmas gift for my friend, TheShadowPotato. Merry Christmas, Shadow!





	Different

There were few times when Gabriel felt truly alive. Hardly anything could bring him the slightest bit of excitement, and even then, the rush never lasted long enough. A satisfying kill sent shivers down his spine, but it faded too quickly for him to savour. Memories of the life he once had and the man he used to be would send burning, white-hot anger coursing through his veins, fueling his body with the desire to kill and destroy everything in his path. His eyes would blaze, his body would begin to dissolve, he’d grip his shotguns so tightly, he’d feel the material creak in protest. That was different, though.

This was different.

Gabriel gripped Mei’s bare hips tightly, earning him a deliciously adorable moan and a beautifully flustered expression from the scientist. Mei was blushing, but it was different from her normal rosy cheeks she usually had when she was embarrassed or ashamed. Sweat rolled down her forehead, and she looked at him with a hazy, half-lidded gaze as he thrusted his cock up into her hot pussy. Her delicate hands held tightly onto his strong shoulders, her nails leaving little marks that quickly vanished from Gabriel’s tanned flesh.

“Look at you,” Gabe groaned into her ear. “All hot and bothered, just for me. You love it, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” Mei barely managed to get out between gasps. “Mm~ Yes, it’s so- M-More, please, Gabi, I need you-”

Mei let out a shocked yelp as Gabe suddenly lurched forward and pushed her onto her back, covering her naked body with his own and thrusting harder into her. Callused hands snaked up and down her waist, teasing the soft skin and making her squirm with desire. To think that it was him, and only him, that got to see such an innocent and amazing woman become so undone, to see her writhe and beg to be fucked, was intoxicating. Even as she moaned and gasped and arched her back whenever he hit that sweet spot inside of her, she looked-

Beautiful, he thought as he brushed her messy hair away from her eyes. Absolutely beautiful.

“Gabi~” She moaned in that sweet voice of hers. “I can't- I-I’m so close, Gabi- Please, I need you, I love you~”

Mei’s soft, gentle hands grabbed onto Gabriel’s bare shoulders and tugged at them as Mei whimpered and muttered his name over and over. Her eyes met his, and he could see the thousands of emotions reflected in them; lust, adoration, admiration, want, and just a hint of apprehension. But the most prominent of them all was love. Pure, unbridled love that seemed to swell with each thrust and sound. It made his heart race and his stomach tighten in ways that he thought was impossible. That was when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, and she was quick to meet him halfway. 

The way their mouths molded together like they were made for each other, and the way Mei curled her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, was like a shock of pleasure in and of itself. He could feel Mei tighten around his dick just as she shrieked in absolute ecstasy, and that was his undoing. Gabe’s entire body went rigid as he came hard inside of her, filling her with his hot cum and making her squeal even louder.

“Fuck-” He growled against her bare neck. “God, you’re too fucking good for me.”

“Gabi~” She whimpered in response, shuddering as he slipped out of her. “Wǒ ài nǐ, Gabi. Wǒ nàme ài nǐ.”

Gabe just chuckled as Mei’s eyes fluttered closed, and she relaxed in his comforting grasp. The sheets were messy and definitely needed to be washed, but they could worry about that later. Carefully cradling his love in his arms, Gabe pulled the covers over them both and held Mei close to his body.

There were few things that made Gabriel feel truly alive. All the missions that Talon gave him, and all the rage he kept inside of him, were nothing compared to the absolute thrill that Mei gave him. Just seeing her loving smile, staring into her gorgeous eyes, hearing that intoxicating laughter, made his heart race with feelings he had once thought dead to him.

It was different, but it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard I blushed when I was writing this


End file.
